Potshots
by AssassinsCreedFAN
Summary: This, in a nutshell, is just a series of random Catwoman one shots. Not in any order just what they are- Potshots. I'll add one every so often, some better then others :3


_This, in a nutshell, is just a series of Catwoman one shots. I'll add one every so often, some better then others :3_

_I apologise if there is a large presence of errors, I'll edit if so._

_I'll change the title but for now this is called Potshots (It doesn't.. feel quite right to me yet.. I'm working on it.)_

Why bother indeed.. wasn't like she was being pressured into it.. she had said herself 'Don't you ever learn Eddie? I don't want to play in your stupid little games.' Then why, of all things, was she currently putting her ass on the line for the red trophy, attached to the wire mesh above three armed brutes?

'It is, quite frankly, beyond me..' Selina mused, trying to move slowly as her movement caused a slight creaking noise from said mesh, which, if she was unlucky, could alert the patrolling thugs.

Maybe it was pure boredom.. after all she had successfully broken into Strange's vault (with aid from Red), taken back her loot from Harvey's men.. and nothing in particular had caught her thieving eyes. Staying at home with her cats was nice... but curled up and sleeping, eating, watching TV made her feel lazy.

Maybe it was a slight OCD type of symptom... At first she didn't mind picking up the few in more or less 'plain sight', but now.. it bothered her to think of them lying about, untouched. She felt the need to collect them all.

Maybe it was merely because it was shiny.

There was also a chance she felt bad for ignoring the things... after all Eddie had put so much effort into..-

'No! I do not pity him.. not that smug..-' A bullet zipped just past her ear, Catwoman blinking rapidly, snatching the trophy before she scrambled out of the harm's way. She heard the curses, the shouted taunts and calls of something like 'Come and fight me, cat bitch!'

Selina eye rolled, crossing the gap between two buildings, letting out a deep exhale as her adrenaline ran high, heart racing in her chest. The last trophy clasped in her hands, she let out a chuckle. "Maybe I'll give the riddling idiot a nosebleed, just for making me run around Gotham.." Selina took a good look at the object, examining the mechanics inside, and the origin of the glow it gave off. It was somewhat.. impressive. Though she'd never admit it to his face.. that would help no one.

She slipped into her temporary accommodation, only having the basic necessities, rented with the little money she had (gotten by the selling of stolen goods obviously.) Her previous lodgings had been blown up by none other then Harvey Dent, just because she scratched his face... Batman was the one who had strung him up, so how come she was hit by his wraith and not Bats?

"It's a vicious little world, that's why.." Selina murmured to a calico cat making itself cozy on the sofa arm as she strode past, giving it a stroke behind its ears; the feline giving a purr. "Though.. lets be honest, life has never been easy for me.. besides I should have really expected that sort of... retaliation from Harv. That's his 'style'." She got herself a glass of milk, leaning against the small kitchen's counter as she took a sip.

She sighed, "Why do I bother staying in this city? What does it offer more then.. shiny things?" She had the opportunity to leave, with her new found loot... yet she didn't take it. Selina had been going over that in her head since she had taken the action of saving the Dark Knight, she didn't regret it... But she wondered what made Gotham so appealing.. she had decided to stay after all.

Truth be told.. Gotham did have things worth stealing, only certain things were worth her effort however. She wasn't planning on risking her life for anything which wouldn't bring in more then a dime.

Though the more she thought about it... Gotham was corrupt to its core, cops turning a blind eye if given a bit of the green stuff to keep their mouths closed. Bank robberies were a regular occurrence. Several 'costumed' characters took it upon themselves to terrorise, murder, test, scare or steal from Gotham's populace. "It seems the danger is just too plentiful to pass up.."


End file.
